Is This What It's Gonna Be Like?
by leeseelee
Summary: Jen moved away from Boston when she was young to live with her Grandparents in Germany. She moves back to Boston to help her sister. She grabs Billy's attention and Billy finds out that she's not as innocent as he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. Please review and tell me what you think.**

It was late at night and Jen finally pulled into Boston. This was going to be her new home. She had gotten a phone call from her sister a week earlier informing her that she needed her help. Jen had dropped everything and arranged for her to move to help her sister out.

Jen was a little worried for her sister as she noticed it wasn't a very good end of town her sister was living in. She pulled her car up into the parking lot and got out of her car to gather her bags then she heard a BANG. She quickly ducked down behind her car and she saw what was happening.

_Wtf! _She thought to herself.

Three men were in a shooting match with eachother across the street. _There must be a mistake! I can't live here! _She thought as she quickly ducked when she seen a man fall to the ground and the other two look over in her direction. She bent down further pushed her back against her red Honda civic and prayed that they didn't see her. She waited until she heard two doors close and the screeching of a car taking off. She stood up and seen the man still lying on the ground.

Jen picked herself up and ran over towards the man.

"Oh fuck! Are you alive?" she asked feeling for a pulse. She received a grumble in response. _Ok he is alive! That's a good sign! Think Jen! You're a nurse! What's next? ABCs! ABCs Airway Breathing Circulation! Ok he has a heart beat and he is breathing and there is circulation! Where is he shot! Oh shit!_

"Can you hear me? Stay with me ok! Can you talk?" she said in a panic but got no response. His eyes were opening and closing periodically and that's when Jen notices he was shot in the right side of his chest. She started putting pressure on the wound and reached for her cell phone in her back pocket. _FUCK where is my cell phone! There's no time to get it. _

"Alright, Sir I am going to have to move you to get you to a hospital! If you can help me that would be great." No response

Jen positioned herself behind the man and grabbed him from his underarms and started to drag him across the street. _Where the fuck is everyone in the neighbourhood! _She thought to herself. Her back was almost breaking as she pulled this large bald headed man with an abundance of tattoos across the street. She reached her car and opened the passenger door.

"sir you need to help me get you to your feet" the man was slowly responsive at this point and wasn't any help. She positioned him in a sitting position and went to the drivers side and pulled him in that way. She got him sitting in the passenger seat. Luckily she had an idea as to where the hospital was seeing that she had a job interview there tomorrow morning. With one hand on the wheel and the other putting pressure on the wound on his chest she took off down the street desperately hoping that her GSP system would not fail her and that this man wouldn't die in her car.

Jen was blasting through red lights and flying down the streets. The voice on her GPS could barely keep up to her. She pulled straight infront of the emergency where the ambulances usually drop people off and started shouting for help and honking her horn. 2 people came running out towards her.

"No not me, him!" Jen shouted frantically.

"But m'am you are full of blood!" the man in scrubs stated.

"It's not mine it's his, please help him!" Jen urged. The man and the woman in scrubs ran over as another nurse came rushing out with a gurney. They rushed him through the automatic sliding doors and Jen collapsed in her car. _What a fuckin night! Is this what Boston is gonna be like?_ She thought to herself and started her car and left.

She got back to the building where her sister stays and got out of the car. She went to the trunk as she did earlier and hoped that the same thing wouldn't happen again. She reached into the trunk to pull out her bags and could barely do it. Now that her adrenaline was gone she was feeling the effects of pulling that man around. _Fuck My life_ she thought as she pulled the bags out and lunged them across her shoulders and started towards the apt complex. She reached her sisters apt and pulled out the key that was sent to her. She opened the door and peaked in.

_Good! Everyone is sleeping!_ She was relieved because she didn't want to explain her having blood all over her shirt and pants. She made her way to the bathroom and started up the shower hoping it wouldn't wake anyone up. She quickly cleaned up and shoved her dirty clothes in the back of her suitcase so that no one would see them. She turned and seen an old beaten up couch and fell onto it. Within seconds she was passed out.

***The Next Morning***

Jen woke up to what felt like a Sac of potatoes falling onto her stomach. She darted up into a sitting position shocked and sleep drunk trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't see straight but could hear the radio in the background. Just then she felt hands on her face, little tiny hands.

"Mom! Is Auntie Jen ok?" Toby was concerned.

Jen was still trying to get her breath back and started to rub her eyes. Sam came walking into the small living room. "Jesus Toby I told you not to wake her!" Jen finished removing the sleep from her eyes and then noticed a 5 year old boy sitting on her lap. Her nephew.

"Hey buddy" Jen manages to mutter "ya wanna get off me here so that I can get up"

Toby gave her a hug and then jumped off of her with far too much energy than she was willing to deal with when she first wakes up. She walked over to her sister and gave her a hug then quickly flopped down on a chair near the kitchen table. "Coffee" Jen grumbled, "Do you have coffee?" Sam walked over to her and sat a cuppa infront of her and Jen grunted as thanks. She started to drink her coffee and was striking conversation about her drive there avoiding speaking of the shooting and looked up. Her eyes focussed on the microwave clock. 1:08pm.

"Oh shit!" Jen jumped up.

"What? What!" her sister asking worried, Toby giggling. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I had a job interview at the hospital 2 hours ago! FUCK!" Jen was running towards her bags

"Jesus Jen watch your language!" Sam proclaimed

Jen lifted an eyebrow towards her sister, "Sorry, I just really need to go. Hopefully they will still see me, that is if I can think of a good excuse."

Jen put on a pair of grey and black pin stripe dress pants and a white blouse. She tucked in the blouse and threw on a pair of black heals. Her hair was still damp from the night before so she just brushed it and let it fall. _Not very professional looking. _ She thought of her hair but she didn't have time to do anything else. She ran out the door grabbing her puts and yelled a "bye" as she ran out the door. Well as fast as her heals would let her.

She made it to her car with only almost tripping once. She was about to jump into her car when she seen blood on the seats. _FUCK!_ She reached into the back and grabbed the container of Clorox wipes and started to wipe down the seats. _Thank god I have leather interior_ she thought as she cleaned the blood off the seats. Once she was finished she plopped into the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. The stereo clock read 1:28pm. She threw the car in drive and took off down the street driving quite similarly to the way she did the night before.

***after the interview***

"Yes, well Miss Mercier we are glad to have you as a part of our team" the suited man shook Jens hand. "I am sorry about the car accident you were in last night but its a good thing no one was hurt" he said

"Thank you very much Sir. Yeah, it was just a fender bender, but you know how they can hold you up."

"Absolutely. Jen, this is Brianne. She will be working with you. Brianne can you show Jen the ward please. "

"sure!" Brianne smiles and ushered me down the hall. "when do you start?" she asked

"In a week." Jen stated.

"Oh cool, so this is the staff lounge and the clean hold and the bathrooms," they walked a little further "and this is the nursing station"

There were two men standing outside of a room. One black with a tribal tattoo on his chin and a smaller white man with reddish hair and a reddish leather jacket. Jen quickly looked away as 2 police officers walked out of the room and the two men walk in.

"Oh!" Brianne stated. "Is that blood on your shirt?"

"What? Huh?" Jen asked confused

"There" Brianne said pointing to Jen's collar.

Jen looked down and sure enough there was a small smudge of blood on her collar. It must have gotten there when she was reaching for the Clorox wipes. Jen hesitated for a moment then said, "Oh that, no that's strawberry jam, I'm a messy eater" then laughed nervously hoping that Brianne would believe her.

***in the hospital room***

"fuckin pigs" Bodie said walking over to Billy. Billy's eyes were open. He recovered from the surgery quickly but he still needed to stay a few more days.

"Wait! Move!" Billy motioned with his good arm for the two men to move out of the door way which they did. "That's her." Billy stated quietly. "That's the chick that brought me to the hospital."

"You sure" Joe asked

"Positive" billy stated. "Find out what you can about her." Billy stated as Jen started to walk towards the exit.

**Please review. What do you think is going to happen?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Jen took the next week trying to get everything in order. She scored herself her own apt that wasn't too far from Sam and Toby but it wasn't too close either. It was more towards the nicer end of town but not quite in it. Where Sam and Toby lived wasn't that bad either during the day. In daylight it looked kind of normal.

Jen was wearing a pair of low ride skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt that fit loosely one her but accentuated her breasts and hips nicely. She was wearing a pair of smoking hot black stilettos and had on a pair of sun glasses. She walked towards her car and made her way towards the local diner. She examined the place before she entered. _I don't see her. Maybe she isn't working. _ She thought to herself but then she seen her coming from the back. _Allison!_ There she was. Her school friend from elementary. Jen kept in touch with her and Nancy. Jen looked around and there wasn't very many people in the Diner. A booth in the back that had two men. Another man sat at the counted and a table with a man and a woman. Jen started to get excited and did her best strut into the diner. The ding of the bells over her head chimed as she walked in.

"What does it take to get a god damn coffee in this place?" Jen demanded. The whole restaurant (which wasn't very many people) turned and looked at Jen, this included Allison. Jen seen Allison's face get red with anger and Jen smirked trying to hold back her laugh. _She doesn't recognize me!_

"Seriously, I have been standing here for at least" Jen looks down at her watch on her left wrist, "4 seconds, what does it take to get a little service here?" Jen stated bringing her head back up to look at Allison. Allison looked like she was about to explode when Jen pulled off her sun glasses and smiled devilishly. Allison's face broke from furious to shock

"JENNY!" Allison busted out in disbelief and ran towards her grabbing her in a big bear hug.

"Oh geeze, Ally, I can't breathe!" Jen exclaimed and Allison let her go.

"Um excuse me m'am you didn't finish taking our order." The man sitting at the table with the woman stated.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry" Allison gave Jen the _I'm sorry _eyes and pointed for Jen to sit at the counter.

Jen walked over to the counted and sat and watched as Allison took the customer's order. "just leave me get this done then we can talk" Allison motioned and Jen shook her head and started to turn back to face the counter.

Two men sat in the booth towards the back and eyed Jen.

***at the men's booth***

"Isn't that the chick that Billy is wondering about?" Baggy asked Bodie

"Yeah, it is. I wonder how Allison knows her." Bodie wondered as he seen Detective Wallice walk into the Diner and sit next to Jen.

"Oh shit, Po Po" Baggy stated as Bodie Hushed Baggy to eavesdrop on what Wallice was talking to Jen about.

"Miss Mericer?" Jen turned her head at the voice of the woman.

"Yes?" Jen asked

"I'm detective Wallice. I just wanted to ask you a few questions

_Shit shit shit! This is about the shooting. Stay cool. You don't want to get involved with this. Stay cool._ Jen kept a straight face. If there was once thing that Jen had it was a poker face and it has never failed her.

"What about?" Jen asked

"you brought a man into the emergency a few nights ago, he had a gun shot wound to his chest, is that right" Wallice stared at Jen

"Yes that is right." Jen responded

"Did you see how that happened?" Wallice asked

"No m'am I didn't" Jen said with a straight face. Wallice cocked her eyebrow at her as if she wasn't believing her. Jen raised her eyebrows at Wallice in response.

"What exactly happened Miss Mercier, can you tell me what you remember of the night."

"I parked my car outside my sisters building, and I was grabbing my stuff from the trunk. I ducked down to hide and waited and I heard doors slamming and tires squealing. I waited a second and stood back up and seen a man on the ground, I wasn't going to leave him there." Jen stated

"Why not? Do you have any connection to him?" Wallice almost demanded

"Excuse me?" Jen asked insulted. "Would you prefer I had left him. No I do not have any connection to him. Detective Wallice, I am a NURSE. It is my job to do that!" Jen stated insulted

At that moment Allison came out from serving her table and looked at Jen and Det Wallice concerned. They were having a pretty good stare down.

"Umm, is everything ok here?" Allison asked mousy

"Fine" Det Wallice stated. "Jen here is my card. If you remember anything else please contact me"

"Sure" Jen stated grabbing her card and sticking it in her back pocket as she watched the Det walk out of the Diner

"What was that about?" Allison asked concerned

"Nothing" jen said not wanting to get into it. "Listen, what are you doing tomorrow night? Wanna go out and do something. I kinda need a drink!"

"Sure!" Allison said excited. "I get off work at 7 tomorrow"

"Great" Jen said putting her sunglasses back on. "I gotta go right now but I will pick you up from here tomorrow at 7" Jen gave Allison a hug and walked out of the diner and into her car and pulled out of the Diner parking lot.

As Jen was pulling out of the parking lot a black mustang with red tribal design pulled in and parked next to the red and black tribal designed car. Jen started towards her apt.

Billy walks into the diner and sits in the booth with Bodie and Baggy.

"So what information do you got for me" Billy askes not wasting any time.

"Good to see you're out man" Bodie nods, "I haven't much information to report but the chick was just in here talking to Allison. It was like they knew eachother forever. And man, she was smoking hot!" Bodie stated. "Oh, another thing" Bodie stated. Billy raised his eyebrows waiting for Bodie to finish. "Det Wallice was in her questioning her" Bodie stated.

"What?" Billy asked lighting a smoke. "What did she tell her?" Billy demanded

"Nothing man, absolutely nothing." Baggy stated, "She played Wallice like she does it for a living. She was distant and said she seen nothing but you on the road and helped you out"

Billy took a drag out of his cigarette and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Call Allison over here."

Bodie signed for Allison to go over to their booth and she moved over

"Refill on your coffee?" she asked Bodie

Billy grabber her wrist and sat her down in the boot across from him.

"Ow! Billy that really hurt" Allison stated

"What do you know about the chick that was just in here talking to you?" Billy asked

"What?" Allison asked confused looking at Bodie and Baggy

"The hot chick with the sunglasses" baggy stated.

"Oh" Allison stated. "Billy, that's Jen!" Allison stated.

Billy looked at her confused. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" he asked his patience was wearing thin and it was showing.

"Jen ... Jennifer Mercier" Allison stated.

Billy's eyes popped open in shock.

"she was in here visiting. I don't know how long she is staying for, we didn't really get a chance to talk but she is picking me up to go for drinks tomorrow night after work." Allison stated

"Bring her to the Four Roses" Billy stated with a non-negotiable tone and Allison nodded her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy sat in the back table of the Four Roses with Bodie, Baggy, and Joe waiting for Allison to bring Jen in. It was already pushing 9:30 and Billy was starting to lose his patience.

"So who is this Jen chick anyways?" Joe asked confused.

"Jen is" Baggy started and Billy gave him a glare pretty much telling him to shut his mouth. Just as that happened Billy heard "JEN" and turned around.

Jen was standing next to Allison and Nancy. Nancy was embracing her. Jen was wearing a black pencil skirt with a deep blue razor back tank with 4 inch heals with chrome stilettos. Her blonde hair was down and super straight just as he remembered her. She sported a pair of gold and white glasses that matched her hair. He smiled as he remembered her glasses when they were younger. God they were awful. These glasses however suited her face and the color or her naturally golden hair well. Jen and Allison sat at the bar because Nancy had to get back to work behind the bar and started talking.

"Well I don't know who she is, but god damn, I would like to" Joe stated eyeing Jen "Look at her legs! God damn!"

"Shut up" Billy demanded.

The ladies were having a blast catching up at the bar.

"So how long are you here for Jen?" Nancy asked

"Well according to this apt key, I am here for at least a year." Jen stated taking a shot of Vodka. "Ugh, god why do I drink this shit" Jen laughed

"You have not changed a bit" Allison laughed and then tensed as she realized who was standing behind them

Jen turned around. _Oh shit. Holy shit. It's the guy. The guy who was shot in the chest! Maybe he doesn't recognize me. Please don't recognize me._ Billy took a seat to the left of Jen.

"Nancy get these girls another round on me" billy stated in his husky voice. Jen nodded in thanks and looked towards Allison who was being closed in on her side by Bodie.

"So ugh, I wanted to thank you." Billy said. Jens eyes got big.

"For what?" Jen asked acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Let's not play games here, for bringing me to the hospital and not ratting on what actually when down" Billy stated

"Well your welcome and I have no idea what you are talking about." Jen stated with a no bullshit attitude

"Oh come on, we both know you saw what went down." Billy stated getting annoyed

Jen leaned forward to him, "Like I said, I have no idea as to what you are talking about. That's what I told the cop and this is what I am telling you. That's all you need to know" Jen stated not backing down, "Now stop pushing the subject" Jen said matter of factly as she got up and walked away motioning to Allison. "Sorry Nancy I gotta split but I will stay in touch" and Allison and Jen walked out of the Four Roses.

Billy looked over at Nancy and narrowed his eyebrows, "Tell me everything you know."

***later that night***

Jen was sleeping as she was woken by a very loud banging on her door. _WTF!_ She looked at her alarm clock. It read 4:04am. _Who the fuck is banging on my door at this time. _Jen moved towards the door and as she thought the loud bangs were coming from her door. She looked through her peep hole. _Omg! It's the dude I brought to the hospital. Wtf am i going to do?_

"Answer the door Jen, I know you are standing there I can hear you breathing" Billy stated

"Shit" Jen said in a whisper and waited a few more seconds thinking that maybe if she ignored him he would just go away.

"I'm fuckin waiting" he stated, "Do you want me to open it myself? Because I will" he stated, "Ok that's it"

"ok! Ok!" Jen stated unlocking the door and opening it half way. Billy walked past her and into her apt. "Why don't you come in" Jen said sarcastically.

They both stood in the middle of the entranceway and stared at eachother for about a minute. Jen seen Billy's eyes moving from her eyes down to her breasts which were covered by a white tank top, she was not wearing a bra, and then down to her hips which were covered by short terry cloth yellow shorts and then to her bare legs and back up.

"Well!" Jen said uncomfortably, "What do you want?" she asked annoyed. "It's 4:04am!"

"So?" Billy asked

"So, what do you want?" Jen asked again this time angry

"You still don't know who I am do you?" Billy asked amused.

"I know you are the dude whom I took to the hospital. There we go, question answered. Now leave please." Jen stated

"Jenny" Billy stated softly, "you really don't remember me."

Jen looked over quickly and said "No!"

"That's funny because you are still sporting these pictures on your wall." Billy laughed.

Jen looked over to the picture he was pointing to. It was a picture of her when she was 14 with a boy her age. The boys arm was around her shoulder and they were both smiling. She looked goofy, with her hair straggly in a braid and those horrible thick brown glasses. They were the only kind her parents could afford. The boy with her was wearing ripped blue jeans and a t-shirt. His hair a few inches long flowing in the wind wildly with piercing blue eyes and a smile that could stop traffic. She walked up to the picture and took it off the wall.

"What about my picture?" she asked defensively turning on a light and looking down at it.

"What?" billy said smiling, "you want me to spell it out for you?"

Jen looked up and seen that same smile out of the man standing infront of her. She quickly looked back at the eyes of the boy in the picture and then back to the man infront of her. Same smile. Same eyes.

"Billy?" Jen asked in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE OR COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIC SO FAR. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

Bodie and Joe sat in Billy mustang waiting for him to return from Jen's Apt.

"So you gonna tell me what is up with this Jen chick or what?" Joe asked.

"You don't remember Jen?" Bodie asked.

"No, that's why I am fucking asking!" Joe stated getting annoyed.

"Man, Jen is a chick that used to live here. Her and Billy were pretty close friends. She is Sam's sister." Bodie stated

"Sam? The stripper, Sam?" Joe asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Yeah" Bodie said with a smirk

"No fuckin way! Why the fuck did she move? No one else in the family moved. Why the fuck did she?" Joe asked.

"It wasn't so much her choice to move. She was shipped to her Grandparent's place in Germany. Her mom's grandparents." Bodie stated keeping a look out making sure Billy wasn't coming back yet.

"Well why was she sent away?" Joe asked getting irritated with Bodie only giving him minor details

"I don't know if I should be the one getting into this with you Joe. Just ask Billy." Bodie said not wanting to step over any boundaries

"Billy won't tell me shit and you know it" Joe stated clearly getting angry

"And that's precisely why I need to shut up" Bodie stated

"Fuck man, this is bullshit!" Joe muttered getting out of the car

"Joe get back in the car, stop being a little bitch" bodie stated

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on man, I'm not a little kid!" Joe said fed up getting back in the car

"Listen you know what happened to your mom right?" Bodie asked

"Yeah she was killed. Shot because of Bones and the business. "Joe said in a low voice

"Well Jen was a witness." Bodie said softly. "She seen it go down. Her and Billy were always sneaking around and she was on her way to you old house and she seen it go down. Her family thought it would be best if they sent her away so that nothing would happen to her in retaliation to what she witnessed. Which was smart on their behalf because she would prolly be dead right now if not."

Joes eyes shot up to Bodies in shock.

***in the meantime in Jen's apt***

"Fuck Jen you leave and forget about me?" Billy asked

"What I never forgot about you Billy!" Jen stated defensively "what makes you think that!" she put the picture back on her wall.

"You stayed in touch with Nancy and Allison didn't you?" Billy asked looking at her sternly

"Yes." Jen said

"Well what about me? You never thought of keeping in touch with me? After everything that happened?" Billy stated with eyes that were burning through her. _If looks could kill_ _I would be dead _ she thought

"What!" Jen said shocked, "Billy I wrote to you every week for a year! Every fuckin week. I got no response from any of them! You got some fuckin nerve. You're the one that stopped giving a shit about me!"

"I got no letters Jen. Stop making shit up." Billy growled.

"I'm not making shit up Billy!" Jen spat. "I wrote to you!"

"You're lying" Billy spat back becoming furious

"Fuck you!" Jen said

"Fuck me?" Billy asked angrily.

"Yes! Fuck you. You come into my place waking me up in the middle of the night, to come in here and bully me and call me a liar. Fuck you!" Jen spat.

Billy walked over to her and got into her face. They were toe to toe. Staring eachother down. Jen was not backing down. Billy raised his fist quickly and smashed it against the picture of both of them on the wall. Jen jumped back, not because she was afraid, but because the noise of his fist colliding into the wall startled her from her stare down. Billy turned and walked out of her apt and slammed the door.

Jen bent down and picked up her broken picture and then stood and looked at the hole in her wall. _What happened to you Billy?_

***Flashback***

Billy was sitting on the picnic table in his back yard. He was smoking a cigarette and drinking a mickey of whisky. He was about to go back into the house where everyone had gathered after the funeral of his mother when he heard "hey" whispered. Billy turned around to see Jen in the hedges hiding. Billy looked around and moved quickly towards Jen making sure no one seen him or her. Jen pulled him behind the shed with her. They were wedged between the back of the shed and the tall hedges that lined the perimeter of the yard.

"Jen what are you doing here?" billy asked softly holding her hand

"Shhh" Jen hushed him, "I don't have much time, if my parents noticed I left, they will have my head."

Billy nodded sadly. Jen pulled him into a huge hug. "Oh Billy I am so sorry about what happened!" she said trying to hold back her sobs. Billys eyes were blood shot and swollen as he nodded.

"Billy I am so sorry I can't stay here with you and that I couldn't be with you at your mom's funeral but they didn't think it was safe" Jen stated

"I understand" billy said softly

"I came to let you know I am leaving" Jen said

"So, you came here to tell me that you have to leave?" Billy asked confused

"No, I mean I am leaving. My parents are shipping off to my Grandparents" Jen said holding back tears.

"Ok, that's not so bad, your grandparents are in Albany New York right? That's not that far. I will visit you." Billy stated trying to lighten the mood

"No, not those grandparents" She said sobbing this time, "My grandparents in Germany"

"What!" Billy said loudly

"Shhhhh, Billy please stay quiet" Jen said lifting her hand to his mouth.

"What!" Billy said in a whisper this time. "When?"

"We leave in a half hour. That's why I don't have very long" Jen stated wiping the tears from her face

"You can't go!" billy pleaded. "I need you here!"

"I have no choice Billy! I don't want to go, but I have no choice. They already made arrangements. I had no say in them" Jen cried.

"Will I ever hear from you again?" Billy asked with pleading eyes

"Yes" Jen said, "I promise. I will keep in touch! Billy I have to go. If my dad found out I left my room he is going to kick my ass and you know it."

Billy nodded and let go of her hand as she turned to leave but then she turned back around. Jen grabbed his face quickly and planted her lips on his. She gave him a deep kiss that lasted about 5 seconds and then turned and disappeared into the hedges.

That was the first time she had ever kissed him and the first time she had ever left him. That was 10 years ago.

***back in the car***

"So what were Billy and Jen? Were they dating?" Joe asked

"Naw. They were only about 14 or 15 when she left. They weren't dating but Billy was definitely defensive of her. Jen's dad was a mean drunk and used to beat them pretty bad. Jen would spend a lot of time with Billy. When she wasn't with Billy, she was with your mom. Your mom and her mom were friends." Bodie stated "Her mom worked a lot."

"She chose to be at our house? Wtf?" Joe stated

"Bones wasn't as bad when your mom was around. He was still the fuckin fat asshole he is now but he was more human. When you mom died is when any human side of him died" Bodie stated matter of factly.

"Wow, her house must have sucked." Joe said lighting a smoke and taking a drag.

"Jen used to get her ass kicked pretty bad at her place. That didn't happen when she was with Billy or your mom. Bones would yell a lot but he wouldn't touch her. Your mother would have never allowed that ... oh shit there's Billy. He looks pissed." Bodie said looking over at Joe, "I have told you none of this you heat me!" Bodie said sternly.

Joe nodded. Billy walked up to the car in with a quick pace. He opened the door to the drivers side and slammed it shut. Bodie and Joe looked at eachother wondering what had went down. Billy threw the car in drive and sped off.

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE OR COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIC SO FAR. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE OR COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIC SO FAR. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

It had been 2 weeks since Jen had her run in with Billy. Her life was starting to get back to normal. She was working at the hospital and enjoying it. Nothing to exciting was happening and that's the way she liked it. She started to help her sister out. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was a stripper but wasn't about to pass judgement on her. Their mother watched Toby when Sam worked which was good. Her father had stopped his drinking and his antics about 3 years ago and Jen knew that her mother would not let Toby be touched like her own children were.

Jen had moved back to Boston to help her sister try to straighten her life up. Sam's boyfriend/baby daddy left and took all their money and pretty much left her with the apt (which wasn't much) and Toby. Jen felt obliged to go help out because luckily for her, living in Germany actually helped her out. Jen lived with her Grandmother Anna and her step-grandfather Drakov. Her grandmother was pure German and Drakov was half Russian and half German. Her grandmother was a seamstress and Drakov ran a tattoo parlour. They treated her great, like a daughter. They helped her through college without any debts and Jen was able to have a pretty good life. Money was never an issue for her like it was for her family back in the USA.

Jen was getting ready to go out with the girls again. This time it wasn't going to be at the Four Roses. Jen did not want to go anywhere near there again. She knew Billy would be there and wasn't quite ready to face him yet. They were going to go to an actual club this time. Somewhere that they could dance and be girls instead of feeling greasy and choking on smoke.

Jen stood infront of her mirror after putting her contacts in. She had a pair of white skinny jeans on with a very tight. low cut razor back tank top. On her feet were black open toe stiletto boots. She pulled the curlers out of her long blonde hair and let it fall into waves. _Perfect _she thought. There was a knock at the door and she hurried to answer it.

Nancy and Ally stood at the door decked out and ready to party.

"Woooo, girl you look hawwwt" Ally stated, "Are you going to be able to dance in those" pointing down at Jen's stilettos.

"Please, I can run a marathon in these suckers" Jen said already starting to dance.

"So you ready to go?" Nancy asked

"Almost" Jen stated. "I just need my finishing touches" Jen stated as she grabbed her aviator sun glasses from her table

"Sunglasses? Really?" Allison asked while Nancy laughed

"Yeah." Jen stated, "Cause I'm cooool like that" all the girls laughed and walked out of the apt.

The girls left in Jen's car they were half a block down the street when Jen's gas light came on.

"Shit! Ladies I need to make a pit stop for gas!" Jen said as she pulled into the gas station and started to pump the gas.

Once Jen was finished pumping the gas she went into the store to pay not noticing that Bodie's red car with black tribal design pulled up to the pump behind them and started gassing up. Jen paid and walked out of the store and noticed Allison and Nancy out of the car talking to Baggy and Bodie.

"Oh hey Jen, remember me?" Bodie asked.

"Yes, I remember you Bodie." Jen said smiling and gave Bodie a hug. "Too bad we don't have time to chat though, us women are on a mission tonight."

"Women?" Baggy asked. "Where are the women?" he was smirking

"You" Jen pointed to Baggy, "on the other hand I chose to forget" Jen stated

Bodie, Nancy, and Ally were all laughing at Baggy

"Well, I would love to stand here and continue to insult Baggy but I got business to do" Jen stated putting her aviators on her face even though it was already dark out. Nancy and Allison got back into the car as Jen turned her back to Baggy and Bodie. She turned around quickly.

"Hey Bodie!" Jen shouted out

"Yeah?" he asked lifting his head up from looking at the gas pump.

Jen pushed her aviators down on her nose looking out the stop of her glasses, "Nice chin!" she said referring to the tribal tattoo on his chin.

"Yeah, the chicks dig it" he said laughing

Jen smirked, still looking out of the top of her sunglasses, "I dig it!" she said with a wink and pushed her aviators back up on her nose, spun around on her heal and within seconds she was in her car and down the street.

"Nice moves Jen" Nancy said high fiving Jen from the passenger seat.

"You are crazy" Allison stated, "that was so slick"

"It's the sunglasses ladies, the final touches!" Jen laughed.

"So" Baggy said to Bodie "We going or what?"

Bodie pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. "Yeah Billy ... feel like a little club action tonight?" Bodie asked with a smirk.

*****at the club*****

Jen, Nancy, and Allison were having a blast in the club. They were dancing and living it up. Allison was already quite tipsy and they were only there an hour. Luckily Nancy could hold her alcohol seeing that she worked at a bar. Jen was the DD so she was drinking Red Bull. Jen went to take a swig of her Red Bull and it was empty.

"I'm gonna get another drink do you want anything" Jen shouted to Nancy dancing. Nancy shook her head no. Jen turned to ask Allison the same question but Ally was grinding with this guy and she didn't want to interrupt. It looked pretty intense. Jen just shook her head and pushed her way to the bar.

She finally got her drink after about 15 minutes and was making her way back to her friends when she noticed a few more people around. As she got closer to Nancy she noticed it was Baggy, Bodie, Heco, and Billy. _WTF! _She walked over to Nancy and seen some chick sitting on Billy's lap practically mauling his ear and Jen felt flushed then angry. _Why am I getting angry? Billy isn't anything to me anymore. Was her ever anything? Never mind that, this isn't the time to contemplate life experiences! _

"What are they doing here?" Jen asked Nancy

"Allison accidentally opened her mouth at the gas station; I didn't want to say anything at the time. I was hoping they wouldn't come" Nancy confessed

"I see" Jen said raising an eyebrow. "whatever" she said shrugging her shoulders as Rihanna's Te Amo regeaton remix came on the speakers and the girls looked at eachother and started dancing.

A guy had came up behind Nancy and started dancing with her and she seemed to be into it which left Jen standing there dancing by herself. _Screw this! _Jen walked a few steps to where Bodie was sitting next to Billy and the whore who was sitting on Billy and grabbed Bodie's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor with her. She pulled her aviators off of her head and onto her face and started to dance with Bodie. Bodie hesitated for a second and Jen seen this. Bodie went to look back at Billy's expression and Jen grabbed his face and moved it to look at her and she started dancing the only way you could to this song. SEXY. Bodie stood there still for about 5 more seconds and then shrugged his shoulders and started to dance with her. Jen didn't need to look at Billy to know he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes burning into her and this made her smile. The song finished and Bodie and her kept dancing. Bodie's hands moved to Jen's hips as she rocked them back and forth as her hand moved around his neck that's when she felt Bodie freeze and let go of her. She removed her hands from Bodie's neck and stopped dancing as she felt a chest pressed against her back.

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE OR COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIC SO FAR. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE OR COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIC SO FAR. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

Jen turned around to face a broad chest covered in a black tshirt infront of her. She looked up and noticed it was Billy standing infront of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her sternly giving her serious eyes

"Dancing with Bodie" she exclaimed and turned to point at Bodie but he was nowhere in sight.

"We need to talk" Billy stated

"What?" Jen asked starting to dance again making Billy even more frustrated. "I can't hear you over the music" she yelled

Billy's patience was wearing thin as he looked down at her. "What?" he asked loudly.

Jen moved closer to him still dancing and put her hand on his head behind his ears pulling his ear to her lips, "I said I can't hear you, the music is too loud." Billy shivered as Jen's bottom lip slightly brushed his lobe.

Billy stayed bent down and placed his hands on her hips and moved his lips to her ear and said, "I said we need to talk" Jen smiled as his breath touched her ear.

"Not now Billy, I am busy dancing!" she said into his ear as she quickly released his head and turned her back to him so he couldn't say anything else and started shaking her hips. Billy moved forward and grabbed her by the hips once again and puller her closer to him as he seen about 3 other men eyeing her up and down. Her butt was pressed up against Billy's hips and her back was pressed against his chest. He moved his lips back down to her ear to tell her they needed to talk now but her movements against his body were making him forget why exactly he wanted to talk to her.

He snapped out of his daze and turned her to face him, "We need to talk! NOW!" he said grabbing her arm and ushering her out of the club. He took her to his car and put her in the passenger seat of his car.

"What are you doing Billy?" Jen asked obviously annoyed.

Billy jumped in the car and went to put his keys in the ignition and Jen pulled them out.

"Give me back my keys Jen!" Billy barked

"No!" Jen barked back. "I'm not leaving with you, my car is here. You wanted to talk? We talk in here." She said shoving his keys down her shirt.

"You actually think that you putting my keys down your shirt will stop me from getting them?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What happened to you Billy?" Jen demanded an answer. "I left and you were so sweet, you were amazing and I come back and you are some sort of gun toting drug lord. I never would have expected it."

"What do you expect? You left me here with Bones, Jen. Kill or be killed." Billy stated

"You think I wanted to leave you?" Jen said shocked

Billy looked over at her with a stern look

"I did write to you, Billy. Every god damn week! You don't think it didn't break my heart waiting for a response from you that entire year?" Jen asked. There was complete silence. "Well it did Billy. It fucking tore me apart! Not only for that year but every year. 10 long heart broken years!"

Billy's eyes never left hers the entire time she talked. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she grabbed her aviators and pushed them down on her eyes. A tear trickled down on her right cheek and before she could get it Billy wiped it away.

"You don't think that my first thought about me coming back here was you? Is he still here? Did he leave? Is he with someone? What if he is married? Does he have kids? All these things passed through my head." Jen choked trying not to have her voice crack.

Billy lifted the aviators off her face to see her blood shot eyes.

"I am sorry, Jen, I never received any letters and I'm not the same person I used to be." Billy stated.

There was a knocking on the window. It was Nancy. Jen rolled the window down.

"Jenny we need to go. Allison is sick ... Are you ok?" Nancy asked

"She is fine, now get away we are talking" Billy said sternly to Nancy. Nancy backed away and Jen rolled up the window.

Billy stroked Jen's cheek remembering how she used to come knocking on his window at night with tears in her eyes.

***flashback****

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

A 14 year old billy jumped out of bed sleep drunk and moved towards his window.

"Jesus Jen! What happened?" Billy asked already knowing the answer

"Dad came home drunk again" Jen sobbed.

Billy helped her in through the window and turned a light on. Her face was streaked with tears and her right eye was swelling up. He looked at the clock it read 12:03am. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug for about a min as she sobbed.

"Hold on ok? I need to get some ice for your eye ok?" Billy said gently holding her face in his hands. Jen nodded.

Billy came in and she was sitting on the bed. He sat down next to her as she explained what had happened as Billy lightly pressed the ice on her eye. After about 20 mins she was finished talking and sobbing and he removed the ice from her eye.

"I gotta get back" she said

"Like hell you are going back there tonight!" Billy scoffed. "you are staying here!" He pulled her into his arms and placed her on the bed with him and pulled her close. He laid on his back as he pulled her into his chest. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

***back to billy's car***

"Billy?" Jen asked as Billy snapped out of his day dream. "I have to go!" Jen said getting out of the car. She bent down and looked into car at Billy and throwing him his keys. "Like you, I am not the person as I was" she said matter of factly, "I'm not as sweet as I used to be" and she closed the door.

The last stop was to drop Nancy off. She pulled into the underground parking of her apt complex and heard an engine rumbling. She turned to see who it was but no one was there. She made her way into the elevator and up to the 7th floor where she had her apt. She turned the keys on her key ring looking for her apt key. It wasn't there. _WTF!_ She started to become frantic when she seen her door was open a crack. _Oh shit. What do I do? _She hesitated and opened the door. She peaked her head in to see Billy sitting at her kitchen table smoking a freshly lit cigarette.

"Billy what the fuck? You almost gave me a heart attack." she said relaxing "Wait a minute! Did you steal my keys?" Jen asked furious

"What these?" Billy asked lifting his hands and dangling her 2 apt keys in his hands with a smirk on his face.

"What? How? When?" Jen said baffled

"When you were having you little dancing fun with Bodie. You have a picture of us in your wallet too" Billy said standing up holding her wallet up.

"Yes I do." she said, "What the fuck Billy you stole wallet too. So is this how it's going to be?" Jen asked

Before she could get another word in edge wise billy put out his cigarette and exhaled the smoke that was remaining in his body and his lips came crashing down on hers. She fought it at first but then fell right into his arms. He stopped and looked at her. "I missed you" Jen said. Billy stroked her cheeked and continued to kiss her but this time more softly. He trailed his hands down from her cheeks onto her neck, down the sides of her breast and the sides of her body. He stopped at the top of her low cut jeans and pulled her shirt over her head breaking away momentarily to remove her shirt. Jen had her hands on his hips and grabbed onto his belt and started to unbuckle it and unzip his jeans. She pushed them down without breaking the kiss and grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head. She took a step back to admire his body. She smirked because she liked what she saw. _Definitely not what I remember, but i like. _He no longer had a full head of blonde hair, he was covered in tribal tattooes and had a body to die for. He also had scars scattered throughout his body. _HOT! _Jen thought to herself as she grabbed his hand and motioned him to the bedroom.

Billy laid her on the bed and started kissing down her neck softly and made his way down to her throat and then her breasts. Jen arched her back so that he could get his hands behind her to unclip her bra which he did with one hand. he started to lick and nibble on her breasts and she moaned. He moved his tongue down the middle of her breasts and to her belly button which he flicked with his tongue and she giggled. He grinned remembering how ticklish she is. He began unbuttoning her white jeans and pulled down her jeans. Her lacy white panties were the only thing that she was left wearing. He stopped and looked at them. Admiring them for a second then her pushed her legs open and flicked his tongue in the middle of her legs through her panties. Jen groaned. He smiled and continued to do it and slowly started to pull off her panties. Once they were off he dove his face between her legs. Within minutes Jen was moaning uncontrollably and her legs were shaking. He felt her climax, pulled himself up from between her legs and pulled off his boxers. He leaned up, he could see her legs still shaking as he moved his knee between hers and moved her legs open. she looked at him and licked her lips and smiled. he positioned her hips and thrusted into her. With one thrust Jen arched her back and was in exstacy. His hips kept hers pushed up in position as he leaned down and smashed his lips into hers. Within moments Jen screamed as she couldn't hold it anymore and Billy tucked his head into her shoulder as he thrusted harder and faster. He felt her tighten around him and he released.

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE OR COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIC SO FAR. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IT ALWAYS HELPS!**

**THANKS!  
**

Jen woke up the next morning to only her in the bed. _Maybe I dreamt this. _She moved to get out of bed and felt a throbbing between her legs. _Nope definitely not a dream._ She reached into her drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of undies and put them on and grabbed the black shirt that was on the floor and walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Billy was sitting at the kitchen table smoking and drinking a coffee. Jen moved over to the table to sit on the chair next to him but he scooped his hand around her waist and pushed her to sit on his knee. Jen snuggled her nose into his neck and grunted.

"Still tired?" Billy asked. Jen Nodded in response. "You know, you look nice in my shirt like that. Hair all messy" he said as he ruffled her hair.

Jen grunted again and reached down and grabbed his coffee and took a sip. Billy's phone rang.

"What? Jesus Heco, can you not do anything right?" It wasn't so much a question. Jen got off Billy's knees and examined him. _He still has that temper._ She watched him and smiled. Billy hung up.

"What are you smiling at?" Billy asked.

"Oh nothing" she said.

Billy stood up and pulled his shirt off of her and put it on himself. He announced that he had to leave. Jen nodded and gave him a kiss goodbye and watched him leave.

Jen was working evenings the next 4 days so she jumped in the shower and got herself ready as she had to leave in a few hours.

Billy was at her house almost every day for the next month. Bodie and Joe would stop in too. Jen was getting closer to Joe. Joe respected Jen. Which was a lot seeing that he never gave a shit about any other chick Billy was with.

Billy and Joe pulled up to their apt building. It was the same apt that Jen's sister Sam lived. Jen was on the front grass with Toby. Both Toby and Jen had a stick in their hands and were in a pretend sword fight. Toby made a quick swoop and stabbed Jen in the stomach with his stick! "I got ya!" Toby yelled as Jen did her best over acting performance of dying and threw herself to the ground and closed her eyes. Toby went running towards her yelling that he was the best. Jen opened her eyes to see Toby, Joe and Billy standing over her looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked half laughing

"Playing dead" Jen stated

"Dead people don't talk!" Toby shouted pointing at Jen.

"That's right" Jen answered Toby, "But the living dead can!" She yelled jumping up to her feet making a RAWR sound and ran after Toby grabbing Toby grabbing him and lifting him upside down shaking him. "Where are your brains? I'm hungry!" Jen said in her best scary voice.

Joe was laughing and Billy stood there with a cocked eyebrow with a smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"No Jen, I need my brains!" Toby responded giggling because she was tickling him at the same time

"Do you?" Jen asked as she stopped shaking and tickling him

"Yes" Toby responded trying to catch his breathe

"Oh well, in that case" Jen said laughing putting Toby back on his feet as he seen his mom walking over towards them.

"Mommy!" toby ran and jumped into his mom's arms

"Thanks for watching him Jen" Sam said looking at Joe and Billy and wondering what they were doing near Jen

"No problem" Jen stated. Sam and Toby went back up to their apt which left Joe, Jen, and Billy standing infront of the building.

"You're quite the actress" Billy stated smirking

"Oh well, yes, thank you" Jen said nonchalantly "I do try" she said looking at her nails. "What are you guys doing here?" Jen asked

"We live here" Joe stated

"Really? In the same building as Sam?" Jen asked

"Isn't that what I just said?" Joe asked. Jen nodded.

"Wanna come up?" Billy asked

"Naw, I have to go pick up Allison from the Diner" Jen said

"Hey we are having a party tonight, you should stop in" Joe stated. Jen looked at Billy and he nodded at her .

"Sure, I'll stop by" Jen said, "I have to get going but I will see you tonight" Jen said punching Joe in the arm and kissing Billy on the cheek.

It was about 4 in the afternoon and Jen made her way to the Diner to pick up Allison.

"Hey hey" Jen said pulling up seeing that Allison was already waiting for her outside.

"God get me out of here. It was a crazy day" Allison said sliding into the passenger seat.

"No problem" Jen stated pulling away heading towards her apt.

"So" Allison stated sitting on Jen's couch

"So?" Jen asked handing Allison a glass of sangria

"So, what's the deal with you and Billy?" Allison asked.

"I'm not sure. He is here all the time and we are having sex ... to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure what we are. I guess I never really thought about it." Jen said looking at her glass

"You know Billy isn't just seeing you right?" Allison stated

"I don't know, I'm not sure." Jen said

"Oh Jenny, you are so naive. Billy is not a one woman man." Allison stated bringing Jen up to speed.

"Whatever" Jen said knowing that that's not really how she felt. She didn't want Billy seeing anyone else. "Let's get ready for the party."

***11:30pm***

Jen and Allison walked into Billy and Joe's apt. They scaled the place and didn't see Billy anywhere however they noticed Nancy talking to Bodie.

"Hey there Bodie" Jen said, "you up for another dance?" Jen laughed

"No, no, I think I am ok for now thanks" Bodie laughed remembering the very long and loud talking to he received from Billy after that night.

"So where is Billy?" Jen asked as Nancy and Bodie looked at eachother and moved out of the way so that Jen could see him

Billy was sitting on the sofa with a brunette straddling him. Jen's eyes popped out.

"Just walk away" Nancy stated.

Jen could not let it slide. He was not going to make a fool out of her. Jen walked over to the brunette. Billy couldn't see her coming because the brunette was in the way. Jen tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me" Jen said as the brunette turned around

"What the fuck do you want?" The brunette demanded as Billy's eyes grew and stared at Jen

"I'm sorry but you are in my seat." Jen stated politely.

"Oh is that right?" the brunette replied.

"Yes, that is right" Jen smiled. At this point more people were watching including Bodie, Allison and Nancy. "You see Billy" Jen said looking towards Billy, "You're little whore here is about to find out that you aren't the only person who shouldn't be fucked with around here" Jen stated relaxed.

The brunette got up off of Billy and stood toe to toe with Jen. Jen stared her down.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you stupid bitch?" the brunette yelled. "I have never seen you before in my life, you better back the fuck away from me before I knock you the fuck out"

"Are you finished" Jen stated calmly.

"No!" the brunette barked

"Well that is unfortunate" Jen laughed

"Why is that?" the brunette asked putting her hands on her hips

"Because you are" Jen said and within seconds Jen had cocked her fist back and punched the brunette in the middle of her face which sent the brunette falling to the ground. Jen smiled at her and then walked out.

"Holy shit!" Baggy shouted, "That was awesome!"

Billy jumped up and stepped over the brunette and followed Jen out of the apt.

Bodie looked at Allison and Nancy. "Wow I didn't think she had that in her. Looks like Billy isn't the only person around here who has changed" Bodie cocked an eyebrow

Jen took off towards the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened and she got into the elevator. She heard footsteps running toward the elevator and the door closed on Billy's face. She got out of the elevator and made her way to her car when she heard footsteps behind her again. Billy grabbed her by her arm and whipped her around to face her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing disrespecting me like that infront of everyone?" Billy demanded

"That's funny because I was going to ask you the same thing" Jen said calmly not allowing Billy to get a response out of her.

In the meantime Nancy, Bodie, and Joe were watching them from the apt window.

"She is so calm" Joe said

"It's a little unnerving how calm she is when she deals with these situations" bodie said looking at Joe

"When you want to be a MAN then come and see me, until then FUCK OFF DARLEY" Jen stated looking him in his face.

Billy felt like he was on fire. He didn't want to react the way he did but his temper got the best of him and he slapped her in the face. Jen fell against her car with her purse still in her hand. Billy was shouting at her but she couldn't really hear what he was saying since her ear was ringing due to the slap. Jen reached her hand into her purse and pulled out a small hand gun and held it up towards Billy's face when she stood back up.

"You don't want to fuck with me Billy" Jen stated upset but still with a calm voice challenging Billy.

Joe, Nancy, and Bodie stood in the window in shock.

"You think you and your boys are the only people around here that can pack heat?" Jen stated without her eyes moving from his her hands steady and calm. His eyes were stern but shocked. The last thing he expected was this. "I have been hit my whole life Darley and I am not about to go back there. I don't care who it is, they hit me and I am killing them. Their name could be Jesus Christ, I don't care, I'll fucking kill them" Jen said staring Billy down.

"What the fuck Jen?" Billy asked.

"I told you Billy, I'm not as sweet as I used to be. I understand your life more than you think I do." Jen said opening her car door without taking her eyes or gun off of Billy. She got into her car and pulled the gun away, started her car and sped off.

Jen didn't see Billy around for the next couple of weeks. She didn't really see Nancy or Allison either. She was helping her brother's finance with last minute wedding touches. Her brother Lee turned out pretty decently. He was a carpenter and seemed to be happy with Gemma. They were getting married in a week. Jen was excited because a lot of family that she hadn't seen in a while was going to be there. Plus it was a nice distraction to get her head away from what went down with Billy. It was Thursday afternoon and she heard a knock at her door. It was Joe.

"Hey Joey" Jen smiled

"Can we talk?" Joe asked

"Sure" Jen said looking concerned and let Joe in

"It was really stupid what you did, you know that right? If you were anybody but you, you would be dead by now" Joe said

"Is this what you came here for Joe?" Jen asked "because I know what I did and in my opinion it was warranted. Nobody puts their hands on me Joe"

"Billy is the man Jen, he runs the streets here. You can't make a fool out of him like that" Joe said softly

"Joe let me let you in on a few things. A man is a person who is respected. Billy isn't respected. Billy is feared. There is a difference. Let me tell you what a real man is. A real man is determined on how well he takes care and treats his family and his woman." Jen stated

Joe got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jen scoffed

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you shit talk my brother Jen" Joe stated sternly

"I'm not. Sit back down. I am about to inform you in on things that you will never hear from anyone else but need to know so sit your ass back down." Jen barked. Joe sat back down. "Now, a gun on your side doesn't make you a man. How you think and treat people makes you a man. Stay in school Joe. Finish. Educate yourself. That way, even if you choose to follow the life of your brother you at least know what you are doing. If you were really smart you would take a few law classes when you are finished school this year. Be smart about what you do. Treat your women with respect! And think before you do things. If you follow these things you will see things will be different."

Joe sat there and nodded at Jen. He felt a connection to her and believed what she said. To Joe, Jen was his last connection to his mom.

***in the meantime***

Billy pulled up to his apt with Bodie. He was still in shock and angry as to what happened with Jen. He stayed away from her to let things cool down. Billy and Bodie made their way to Billy's apt. Billy opened the door and three men in suits were in the kitchen of his apt. One man was sitting at the kitchen table with a man on each side of him. Billy went to pull out his gun but within a split second the two men standing next to the man pulled their guns out and pointed them towards Bodie and Billy before they could do anything.

"Please" the sitting man said with a strong Russian accent, "have a seat. I have not come here to start trouble. I have only come here to talk." The man motioned to the seat across from him. "I am assuming you are Billy?" the sitting man asked. Billy nodded. "And this is Bodie? Am I correct?" Billy nodded again. "Both of you sit. Let's have a conversation" the man with the Russian accent said as he motioned his men to put their guns away.

"Who are you?" Billy snarled

"My name is Drakov Gorbachova" The man stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everyone. I really struggled with this chapter but finally finished it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**THANKS!  
**

Billy and Bodie sat across from Drakov. The two men stayed standing by each of Drakov's sides hands on guns the entire time.

"My name is Drakov Gorbachova" he stated. "This is Jarnok" pointing to the man on his right "And this is Struve" he said pointing to the man on his left. "Do you know who I am?" He asked

"You look familiar" Bodie stated racking his brain trying to figure out where he had seen him before and then it hit him. "Drakov Gorbachova!" Bodie said loudly, "Holy shit, I seen one of those crime series on you!" Bodie stated. "You are legendary in Germany"

Billy's eyes shot from Drakov to Bodie and back to Drakov.

Drakov nodded his head. "They always over exaggerate on those shows but yes I did have my own high light" Drakov smirked.

"This guy practically runs Eastern Germany" Bodie stated. "He spent 10 years in jail, got out and took things over"

Billy raised his eyebrows impressed. "What do you want with us?" he asked

"I have come to talk" Drakov said.

"About what?" Billy asked.

"You" Drakov stated.

Billy sat there completely confused. Here were 3 men dressed in very expensive suits with high end guns with silencers in front of him. He had no idea as to what they wanted with him.

"I know everything about you Billy" Drakov stated. "I may run Eastern Germany but I have connections all over the world and when I need to find out something I can easily do it." Drakov motioned for Stuve and Jarnok to sit and they did. "I am an entrepreneur like yourself and can help you but I am not here to speak to you entirely about that. I am here because my granddaughter is Jennifer Mercier."

Billy's eyes widened and he looked at Bodie then back at Drakov.

"Did Jen send you here?" Billy asked trying to keep his cool

"No" Drakov answered, "She doesn't even know that I am in town yet" he stated. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what is going on. Now that you know who I am do you not think that I wouldn't have someone looking out for her?" Drakov said.

Billy shook his head. "But Jen's grandfather in Germany died." Billy stated.

"I met her grandmother after her husband's death. I may not be related to Jennifer by blood but to me that doesn't matter. I don't only consider her my granddaughter but I consider her my daughter. I raised her; she was broken when she came to us. We made her better, loved her, put her through school. She is my daughter." Drakov stated sternly "Now, I am going to inform you about Jennifer, but only because I know how much she loves you."

Billy's eyes softened.

"She loved you when she came to live with her grandmother and I and she never stopped" Drakov continued, "Jen is not the beaten down girl you remember her to be. She is a soldier She is very smart, she knows the business, she knows when to listen and when to block her ears, she knows how to react in specific situations, she knows how to talk to the cops and what to say and what not to say and most of all she knows how to protect herself, but you already know this" Drakov stated with a smirk. "Are you following what I am saying?"

Billy nodded his head. He knew that Drakov was explaining to him that Jen was not oblivious as to what was going on around her like he thought she was. It was all making sense. How Jen refused to act like she knew with what went down when he was shot. How she doesn't back down to him. How she had pulled a gun on him. Billy and Bodie sat and listened.

"Jennifer has the gift of beauty, she looks very young and innocent. This benefits her because people underestimate her just as you have underestimated her so far. If you were smart after this you would go to her and get on your knees and apologize because women like Jennifer are very rare. Jennifer is the same as her grandmother, my wife. They know the tricks and the trades of the business and they support their man no matter what. What is the phrase that the kids use for this nowadays" Drakov said moving his hand in the air looking at Struve

"I do believe it's 'Ride or Die'" Struve said with a straight face.

Bodie snickered. Billy glared at Bodie and Bodie but a straight face back on

"Yes, that's it" Drakov said, "You are a lucky man to have a women like that love you seeing the type of business you are in. If you were smart you would keep her happy. I can't tell you what to do but I can inform you what helped me in my success. So listen carefully"

Billy sat up in his chair showing that he was listening.

"I have gotten as far as I have because of my wife. Women like my wife and Jen should be held close, you treat them like gold. You keep them happy. You remember birthdays, anniversaries, valentine's days, all that shit. If you can't remember them you make sure you're right hand man here can and have him remind you. You buy them jewellery, flowers, whatever. You keep them happy. Because women like Jennifer will never ask you for anything and that needs to be rewarded. Jennifer will put up with the business you are in without complaints because she grew up in this business but there are certain things that she will not tolerate because of the way she was raised. She will not tolerate disrespect, being abused or cheated on. Because a real man, respects his woman, doesn't abuse her, and stays true to her. I have been married to Jennifer's grandmother Anna for many years now and not once have I every strayed from her, not when we were married and not when we weren't. Now that I have informed you about Jennifer I feel obliged to inform you that if you ever lay a hand on Jennifer again you will go missing and no one will ever find you. I don't tell you this to upset you or threaten you. I don't make threats, I make promises and she is my daughter." Drakov stated seriously. "Now, let's talk business"

Billy raised his eyebrows and lit a cigarette.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a slow day at the Diner and Jen sat at the counter talking with Allison.

"Oh Ally you should see her wedding dress, its gorgeous!" Jen stated

"I bet she paid enough for it" Ally rolled her eyes

"Ha, yeah she did." Jen laughed

The bells above the door of the diner rang signalling that customers were coming in.

"What the?" Allison stated

"Huh? What?" Jen turned around and seen three men in suits walk in. She looked closer and was in shock. "Pop?" Jen ran over and took him into a big hug. "When did you get here? Why are you here? Where is "Nan?" Jen asked

"Whoa, one question at a time" Drakov stated. "I got here not long ago. I am here for the wedding. Your grandmother is at your mother's house."

"Come! I want you to meet my friend. Allison.

Jen introduced Allison to her grandfather then turned to the other men. She gave Jarnok a hug and then turned to Struve and held out her fist to fist bump him. He put his fist up to her but she stuck out her middle and index finger and said "SNAILED" and Struve rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on now Struve, you didn't think I would be accepting that fast" Jen laughed

Struve looked over to Allison and said, "This girl has been a pain in my ass ever since she came to Germany." Struve messed Jens hair

"Struve's job was to follow me around" Jen laughed, "but I made it my job to flee him as much as possible." Jen became silent as she noticed a car with people in it across the street. "Pops you are being followed" Jen stated

"I know they have been following us since yesterday" Drakov said. "Cops"

"The lady is det. Wallice she is in charge of gang units in the area" Jen stated, "the man with her is her partner." Drakov nodded

Det Wallice got out of the car and started walking towards the diner.

"Mr Gorbachova, may I speak with you for a few minutes" Wallice asked

"Is this really necessary Det.? He has been in here for barely 5 mins" Jen stated annoyed

"No, no. It's ok Jen. Yes, you may speak with me, but only for a moment" Drakov stated

"May I ask why you are in town?" Wallice asked

"Well my grandson is getting married. I have a wedding to attend" Drakov stated smirking at Wallice

"so what you are telling me is that there isn't going to be any problem while you are here?" Wallice raised an eyebrow

"In no way will I be of any trouble Det." Drakov stated, "That is if I am left alone. Ever hear of harassment Det. Wallice?"

"What are you getting at Mr Gorbachova?" Wallice asked

"You have been following me for almost 2 days now. What have I done to receive such treatment. I come to visit my family and I am harassed by you and your partner. I suggest you back off. I have done nothing wrong" Drakov stated

Wallice didn't reply but turned around and walked out of the diner.

Jen was very excited to see her family again. She was ecstatic to see her grandmother and grandfather. They stayed for the wedding and then left the next day. Everything was going amazing except for one thing. Jen hadn't seen Billy around for almost a month. She thought that she would see him at the wedding but it was no surprise that Billy wasn't a reception type. Joe stopped in every now and again to chill with her.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and school had been let out early due to a leaking water mane and Joe ended up at Jen's apt. Jen didn't have to work and so her and Joe fired up the Wii and started some pretty competitive games of boxing.

Billy and Bodie walked up to Jen's apt door and could hear yelling. He was about to burst through the door when he heard Joe laughing and then yelling "the best 5 out of 7!" _WTF_. Billy turned the knob of the door. The door was open. Billy and Bodie walked into the apt and looked into the living room. Jen and Joe's backs were towards them and facing a large 52" plasma tv screen. Their arms were flailing in the air.

"You're going down Joe!" Jen laughed and breathing deeply, "You're going doooown"

"Screw this shit I am winning this one" Joe yelled and at that moment Joe's Wii character gave Jen's a hard right upper cut and Jen's character fell!

"NO!" Jen yelled laughing shaking her controllers up and down trying to get her Wii self up.

Joe was jumping and laughing. Jen's character got back up and the fight ensued.

Billy watched with a large smile on his face. Bodie had his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Arms were flying and Joe was taking this round very seriously. Joe was pivoting his feet like he was actually boxing and Jen was having a hard time actually winning this match. Jen looked over at Joe and noticed his feet pivoting and put her foot between his and hip checked him to the ground. Joe dropped his controller and Jen was able to knock Joe's Wii character out cold.

"Oh you cheat!" Joe barked, "You dirty cheat!" Joe was trying to get mad but started laughing at Jen.

Jen was standing over Joe with her fists in the hair and jumping from side to side yelling "I am the greatest" in a husky voice. Jen twisted around still jumping from side to side and noticed they were not alone. Her hand fell to her sides and she dropped her controller. Her face became beat red.

"Hey guys" Joe said trying to catch his breath and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Getting your ass kicked by a girl, I see Joe" Billy said with a smirk on his face. Bodie was bent over laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Jen barked killing the mood breathing heavy.

"Joe go with Bodie" Billy demanded seeing that the mood changed. Joe followed Bodie out the door.

"Listen Jenny, we need to talk" Billy stated softly.

"Oh don't you Jenny me Darley!" Jen spat.

"Listen Jen, I'm not very good at this apology stuff so" Billy said softly and lightly grabbed her arm as she walked by him, "please stop" he asked

Jen stopped and looked Billy in the face. She could tell that he was being serious. Jen walked over the to couch and sat down. "Talk then" she stated

"Listen Jenny, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I am sorry" Billy said looking her in the face

"And .." Jen said

"And?" Billy was confused

"So you only came here to say sorry for hitting me? That's it?" She scoffed, "you gotta be fuckin kidding me!"

Billy knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Jen was still furious and he knew it and it seemed like his apology made her angrier.

"I'm not one of your fuckin _boys_ Billy you can't disrespect me, cheat on me, HIT ME! You are lucky you are still alive" Jen spat.

"Jen, watch what you are saying" Billy warned trying to stay calm

"No! No, it's time for you to watch what you are saying. I'm not tolerating that shit Billy"

Billy looked at her and remembered the conversation he had with Drakov. He was right on the money.

"You can't just walse in here whenever you like and sleep with me then invite me somewhere where you are hooking up with someone else. I don't take that shit lightly Billy!"Jen spat. "If you are with me Billy, you are with me. If you're not then fuck off out of my life." She said walking out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" Billy asked as he followed her.

Jen walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and walked out of the bathroom and into her room collecting clothes to change into.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked

"I am getting ready to take a shower. You can leave now" Jen stated trying to walk around Billy

Billy stopped her. Jenny, listen to me please. She stopped and looked up at him. _Man! He is gorgeous. _

"This is hard for me. I want to be with you. I missed you and I am willing to give us a shot. You need to be patient with me Jen. I am not used to this relationship stuff. I have never been in a relationship in my life. I'm not exactly the relationship type Jenny. I don't want to hurt you, but I do know that I want to be with you." He said stroking her cheek.

"Then let's make a deal" Jen said

"A deal?" Billy asked surprised. "We are making a deal about our relationship?"

"I want your word!" Jen demanded. "I want your word that you will treat me right. That you won't make a fool of me. If you are the man you say you are and if you give a shit about me you will give me your word!"

There was about 3 seconds of silence which seemed like eternity. Billy looked down at Jen sternly and she could feel sweat developing on her brow waiting for an answer. She didn't know what was about to happen. Billy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box from his pocket.

"I will give you more than my word" Billy said in a low husky voice. It was almost a whisper. "I promise you".

He handed her the box.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING!**

**FEEL FREE TO DROP ME A MESSAGE!**


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO INBOX ME WITH YOUR OPINIONS AND/OR SUGGESTIONS!

THANKS!**  
**

Drakov stated seriously. "Now, let's talk business. How long have you been in this business?" he asked Billy

Billy was reluctant to speak at first but then decided to see where this conversation was going. "Since I was 15" Billy stated

"What brought you into this business? Tell me your background." Drakov said seriously

Billy didn't want to answer that question. Billy didn't speak of his mother's death or how it was do or die for Bones after the funeral. Drakov seen his apprehension.

"Alright, I have obviously struck a nerve. I will tell you what I know about you. Your mother died when you were 15. That's when Jen came to live with me and her grandmother. You work for your father. His name is Bones. You deal drugs and weapons. You're fathers chop shop is a disguise for the illegal business you are running. You cook your stuff over at the abandoned hospital. Am I correct?" Drakov asked

Billy was getting angry. "Looks like Jen has been shooting her mouth off."

"Jennifer has nothing to do with what I know. Jennifer and I do not speak on the phone. And the rare occasions that we do it is especially not about business. Like I said earlier, I have my ways of finding information out." Drakov was now getting annoyed. "Let me ask you this: You have been in this business for about 10 years now, correct?" Drakov asked

Billy nodded his head.

"And what have you to show for all your work?" Drakov asked.

Billy's eyebrows raised and looked at him. Drakov was right.

"You have a nice car; I will give you that, but look around. You have a crappy apt with barely any furniture. You live day to day with your money. Don't you want some sort of stability? You're the man that runs the streets, why aren't you more ahead? Don't you want to stop with this petty shit?"

Now, Billy was staring him down. Waiting to see which string he was going to pull next.

"You run the business but you still answer to and hand your money over to your father."

"What are you getting at?" Billy asked through his teeth

"You should be the person that people answer to, is what I am getting at." Drakov stated

"And?" Billy stated relaxing a bit because he agreed with Drakov's statement

"If you want to change your life and be more successful in this business you need to take it over. I am willing to help you and guide you through this business because I would like to see you successful if you are going to be with Jennifer, which I presume you are. " Drakov stated

Bodie was quiet the entire time sitting next to Billy. "Bones will never give Billy the business. That miserable fuck would die first" Bodie stated looking at Billy and then Drakov

"Well" Drakov said, "If that's what it takes. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do"

Bodie looked over at Billy. Billy's eyebrows were raised and he looked back at Bodie.

*** back to the present ***

Jen took the jewellery box out of Billy's hand and opened it. Her eyes grew big

***flashback***

Jen was standing in the kitchen with Billy's mother Gail. They just finished putting the dough on the cookie sheets and stuck them in the oven. Jen finished washing the dough off her hands and Gail went over to do the same. Once Gail was finished she reached into her pocket and pulled out her rings and put them on.

"Oh my, look at all your rings" Jen stated

"You like them?" Gail asked smiling.

Jen nodded. "Where did you get them?" she asked

"Bones" Gail said smiling

"Bones?" Jen asked in disbelief

"Yes, Bones" Gail stated laughing

Billy walked in behind his mother and Jen. "What's so funny?" he asked leaning his chin on Jens shoulder. His thick, wild, blond hair tickling Jen's ear. Jen smiled.

"Jen doesn't believe that Bones gave me these rings" Gail laughed.

Billy looked at Jen and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on kids, Bones is hard to deal with now but it doesn't mean he was always that way" Gail stated.

"Whatever you say Ma" Billy stated

Jen grabbed Gail's hands and was looking at her fist full of rings. Jen's eyes focused on a specific ring. It had a thick yellow gold band with a large oval green emerald in the middle of the band.

"You like that one huh?" Gail smiled

Jen shook her head yes. "It's gorgeous.

Billy leant forward to see which ring they were talking about. "Are the cookies ready yet?"

***back to present**

Jen was standing there with this box in her hand. Staring at the emerald ring that she remembered. She felt light headed and walked a few steps over to her bed and sat on the corner of it. The memory of Gail flooded through her head and tears were in her eyes.

"You remembered. From that day when your mom and I were making cookies. You remembered" Jen said distraught. "You know that was the last time I had seen her before the night she died" Jen stated looking up at Billy.

The look on Jen's face was obviously upset. Billy stood there watching Jen in silence not knowing how to react. Is she happy or is she sad. He couldn't tell. He just stood there staring at her.

"I know" Billy said.

Jen wiped the tears from her eyes and closed the box. She stood up and walked over to Billy and pushed the jewellery box against his chest.

"I cannot accept this!" Jen stated matter of factly

Billy stood in disbelief. He was speechless for the first couple of seconds. Just staring Jen in the face and then the anger took him over. He was insulted. He had never been more insulted in his life.

"What the fuck do you mean you cannot accept this, Jen!" He barked. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Billy's face was getting red and he was about to explode.

"I ... ugh... " Jen was stumbling with her words. She knew what she just did hit him hard. "I .. just ... I can't accept it" Jen said in a small voice

"Do you know how fucking hard this just was for me? For Christ Sakes! AND SHE SAYS SHE CAN'T ACCEPT IT" Billy yelled

At this point Billy wasn't even shouting at her. He was shouting into the air.

"Billy, please calm down" Jen said in a mousy voice

"I fucking finally man up which is what she has been asking me to do and she refuses to accept. FUCKING REFUSES TO ACCEPT! YOU HEAR THAT MA?" Billy yelled looking up into the air

Jen was crying at this point.

"Billy let me explain" Jen pleaded

"There isn't a god damn thing to explain Jen. You were loud and clear. Loud and fucking clear!" Billy barked looking Jen in the eyes. His eyes were shiny. He made his way to the door. Jen ran infront of him and locked the door and stood infront of it.

"JEN! Move the fuck out of my way!" Billy demanded

"No!" Jen said desperately trying to get him to stay

"Jen I will remove you from that door if I have to" he stated hastily

Jen was crying and trying to look him in the eyes as much as she could. Her eyes were filling with tears causing her not to be able to see straight. She stood on her toes and kissed Billy. She had her grip on the back on his head behind his ears and wasn't going to pull away. Billy went to push her off but then he tasted her tears on his lips. Her salty tears. It brought him back to the night when she left him between the bushes and the shed of his house. He had tasted those same tears. The day that she left him, but she didn't pull away this time and Billy wasn't going to push her away. He was going to do what he wished he could have done the day that she left him. Bring her closer. Billy bent down and lifted her up causing her legs to wrap around his waist. He turned and walked her to the bedroom.

Billy woke up in Jen's bed and he was alone. He got up and walked out of the bedroom. The bathroom light was on and he could hear that Jen was in there. He slowly opened the bathroom door and seen her. She was sitting on the bathroom floor, her hair still wet from showering. She was in the clothes that she had picked out earlier and she was sobbing on the floor.

The door creaked as it opened and Jen's head shot up to see who was walking in. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. She was obviously crying for a while. Billy stood over her silently. He walked over and moved her forward and sat behind her and moved her in between his legs and held her. She pushed her face into his neck and sobbed once again. He pulled her close and stroked her hair like he used to do. After a half hour on the floor Jen started to calm down.

He moved her to that she was sitting in front of him so he could look in her face.

"Jen, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Billy asked softly

"I'm just upset, Billy" she stated

"Why won't you accept the ring, Jen? You love that ring." Billy said pushing her chin so that she would look him in the face

"I do love that ring" Jen stated. "I miss her so much" Jen said with new tears starting to streak down her face.

"I know you do, we all do" Billy said. "Jen, please take the ring. No one else should have it but you. Take it even if you don't want to be with me."

Jen's eyes narrowed.

"You don't actually want to be with me do you?" Billy asked defeated

"How can you ensure that you won't hit me again?" Jen said looking away

"What? I told you Jen it won't happen again" Billy stated insulted.

"I know what you said Billy but how do I know for sure?" Jen asked lowly

"Are you afraid of me?" Billy asked hurt. Jen didn't answer.

"Are you?" Billy demanded

"I am not afraid of you, but afraid of what I will do next time it happens. I'm not the same anymore Billy." Jen said looking at him

"I know that Jen neither am I. But that doesn't matter to me. I gave you my word and it won't happen again. Do you hear me?"

Billy pulled the ring out of his jeans pocket and put it on Jen's finger.

"I promise!" He said looking Jen in the face and she nodded in response.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO INBOX ME WITH YOUR OPINIONS AND/OR SUGGESTIONS!**

**THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I WAS HAVING A HARD TIME TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE I WANTED TO GO WITH THE STORY. I KIND OF HIT A WRITERS BLOCK**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS OR THOUGHTS **

**THANKS**

The next day Jen woke to her cell phone ringing. She pushed herself to sit up in bed and realised that she was alone. She was disappointed but busied herself in trying to find her phone. She reached over onto her night stand and answered it.

"What?" jen demanded

"Jen?" a small voice echoed from the other end

"Toby? Toby where is your mom?" Jen asked worried

"Here" he said

"Put her on" Jen said wondering why this 5 year old was calling her by himself. How did he even know how to do this

"She is sleeping. She's not waking up. Can you come and visit" Toby asked

"Sure thing." Jen stated, "I'll be right there"

Jen grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

She arrived at her sisters building. Which just so happens to be Billy's building too. Joe was walking to his car in the parking lot and noticed Jen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Joe asked curious

"Something is wrong" jen said

"What is wrong? How do you know something is wrong?" Joe asked

"I don't have time for 20 questions Joe" Jen said as she rushed by Joe and into the apt building. Joe followed closely behind. Jen was in such a rush to make it up to her sister's apt that she didn't notice Joe calling Billy.

Jen busted through the door and seen Toby sitting on the floor with the phone beside him. Beside him and the phone was his mom on the floor. Jen picked up Toby and handed him to Joe.

"Put him in a separate room" it wasn't her asking it was her demanding.

Joe didn't want to argue he put Toby in his room and told him to stay put. Jen hurried over to her sister and breathed in a deep breath. She checked her for a pulse unable to breathe. It took a few second for her to find it but when she let out a huge sigh of release. Jen started to turn her sister to her side when her sister woke up.

"Jesus Christ Sam! You scared the shit out of me" Jen stated. Unaware that Billy was standing in the doorway

"Wha? What's going on?" Sam turned and looked at Jen. Jen knew by the way she looked that she was using again.

"Sam, Toby called me. Saying you were sleeping and not waking up. You're using again" it wasn't a question. Jen knew she was

"What? No, I'm not" Sam said standing and holding her head

"don't fuckin lie to me Sam! The least you can do it not lie to me!"

"I'm not lying" Sam stated walking away from Jen into the Kitchen

"Don't you fucking walk away from me either." Jen said pulling on Sam's arm

"Jesus Jen, chill" Sam stated

"you want me to chill? You have some fucking nerve my dear. I uproot my life. I come here to help you out with your expenses to help you get back on your feet and you tell me to chill. NO! You fuckin chill and take care of your responsibilities. Your little boy called me not knowing if his mom was going to wake the fuck up. What is wrong with you?" Jen yelled

No one said a word.

"I fucking help pay your bills. I pay for Toby' daycare and this is what I get in return. A junkie fucking sister? That little boy deserves better than you" Jen stated getting in Sam's face

Sam looked Jen in the eyes

"You always thought you were so much better than us. Just cause you got out. Lucky you, you got out. Well guess what I didn't. I didn't get my second shot so fuck you" Sam stated with hate in her eyes

Without even thinking Jen lifted her hand and slapped Sam in the face.

Billy walked over and grabbed Jen from doing any further damage. This was when Jen finally noticed he was even there. Jen shrugged from Billy's grasp.

"How fucking dare you judge me." Sam stated, "when your prize boyfriend there sells me my shit"

"Wha?" Jen asked turning to look at Billy. Jen's eyes darted from Billy to her sister.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jen stated looking at Billy

"No!" Sam yelled, "I'm not. He sold me my shit last night. And when I don't have money he takes what he wants if you know what I mean?"

Jen was speechless. _Can this really be happening._

"But don't worry last night I had money" Sam said cockily

Jen didn't say a work she turned and walked into the room where Toby was and packed a bag for him. She walked out of his room with his bag in one hand and Toby's hand in the other.

"Where are you taking him?" Sam asked with no emotion

"To stay with me until you can get your shit together." Jen said. Jen turned and looked at her sister "Get your shit together or stay here and rot, it's your choice. But my money is no longer bailing you out"

"You can't just take him. I can report you for kidnapping" Sam stated

"If you do that, I'll let them know how his mother is a junkie and he will go into a home. You want that?" Jen asked

Sam shook her head no.

"Then he is coming with me until you can sort your shit out. I suggest you do it soon." Jen walked out of her sister's apt and past Billy with Toby in hand.

Billy ran up to Jen and tried to stop her from leaving. Jen turned on her heal.

"I am going to tell you this once and only once Darley. Stay away from me. Don't come near me or there will be consequences" Jen stated

Billy went to speak but Jen hushed him before he could with her next line

"I don't have time for your bullshit drama. I have the kid with me and we are over so do me a favour and forget I even existed"

Jen put Toby in the car and sped off in disbelief.

**PLEASE REVIEW ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT ME CONTINUING THE STORY AND SUGGESTIONS**


	12. Chapter 12

Jen stopped by the diner to grab her and Toby something to eat.

"What can I get ya?" Allison asked

"I'll get some blueberry pancakes, what do you want Tobe?" Jen asked

"Cookies!" Toby yelled excited

"No cookies, choose something else. A breakfast food Tobe" Jen said getting irritated

"Hmph, fine!" Toby said crossing his arms, "chocolate chip pancakes, they are like big cookies!"

Jen shook her head

"Well it is a breakfast food" Allison said laughing

Jen and Toby ate breakfast and relaxed. They were both finished and Allison was cleaning off their table. Toby jumped up and moved to the main counter and chatting with the other waitress while she fed him gummie bears.

"So what's going on?" Allison asked sitting across from Jen in the booth

Jen looked up at her, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Oh please Jen, I have known you for the better part of my life, I know when something is wrong?"

Jen sat there and sighed shaking her head.

"He's a piece of shit. They both are. I can't believe I didn't see this coming" Jen said with her head down. "Did you know she was fucking him for drugs?"

"I knew she used to" Allison answered, "I didn't know if it was still going on"

"What? Are you serious? And you didn't think this might be important for me to know?" Jen said in disgust

"It's usually Heco that she is with but I know a few times it was with Billy. I'm sorry Jen." Allison sad quietly

"You know what, I am fucking sick of it here already. My life was so much better in Germany. I regret coming back here" Jen said as she heard a familiar engine pull into the parking lot

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What part of leave me alone does he not understand" Jen said scrambling trying to figure out what she was going to do. She grabbed her purse but before she knew it the door chimed and he was standing in front of her. Allison didn't need to be told what to do, she quickly moved from the booth and towards Toby

"What do you want Billy?" Jen asked annoyed while Billy slid into the booth across from her.

Billy sat there in silence. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. His face was distraught as he rubbed his hand across his head.

"Let me explain" Billy said lowly

"No need to explain anything, your face told me everything. It was nice knowing ya Billy. What we had" she motioned between the two of them "it was good. But it's over now. OVER. Stop bothering me Billy" Jen stated with no emotion

Billy's nostrils were flaring and it looked like he was about to blow up.

"Look at you" Jen said, "you can't even control yourself. I'm over it."

Billy ran his hand across his head again trying to contain his anger not wanting to ruin things further until he saw Jen removing the ring he gave her. His mother's ring.

Jen placed the ring infront of Billy on the table. Billy's eyes stared at the ring for what seemed like forever. He grabbed the ring, stood up and put the ring in his pocket and walked away.

Jen sighed with relief as Billy walked away. She was staying strong and was able to choke back the tears but before she knew it she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her and before she could react Billy had her by the arm and she was over his shoulder.

"Billy!" Jen shouted kicking wildly, "put me DOWN!"

"JEN! JEN!" Toby was yelling

"Joe, Allison, watch him" Billy stated pointing at Toby and walked out of the diner with Jen on his shoulder

Billy put Jen in the passenger seat through the driver's door so he could ensure she wouldn't bolt.

"Where are we going Billy?" Jen asked

"For a drive" Billy stated starting the engine

The drive was silent. Neither of them said a word. Jen sat in the seat with her arms folded and didn't dare look at him. His head stared straight ahead looking at the road. The car came to a halt.

"What are we doing here Billy?" Jen asked.

Billy didn't answer her. Before she knew it, she was being jerked out of the passenger seat.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY/CHAPTER BY REVIEWING OR SEND ME ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS**


	13. Chapter 13

Billy had Jen around the waist and was dragging her through the front gate and past slabs of concrete. _Where in the hell are we?_ Jen wondered but was gripped out of her thoughts when she was dropped on the grass by his feet. Jen looked around to see grass, bad flowers, and headstones. _I am in a cemetery. _

"What the fuck are we doing in a cemetery Billy?" Jen asked looking up at Billy still on the ground

"Turn the fuck around" Billy stated.

Jen hesitated. _What did he have my grave picked out for me already?_ Billy lifted an eyebrow at her and sighed which made her sigh back and twister her body around to look at the headstone behind her. It read Gail Darley. Jen sucked in a sharp breathe and sat there silently. She didn't know what to say. There was silence for what seemed forever. Billy stayed standing behind her the entire time.

"Why did you bring me here Billy?" Jen asked in a low voice

"So that you can understand how things are" Billy said

"If this is supposed to make me understand I must be stupid, because I am lost right now" Jen said while getting up off the ground

"It's like you think everything is the same as when you left. It's not" Billy stated

"Oh, ha, I am well aware that it's not" Jen spat

"Don't fucking start with me Jen, I am trying to talk to you, not here!" Billy warned, "She died. She's dead. You left. It changed everything. Up until a few months ago I didn't even think you still remembered me" Billy stated

"You slept with my sister. Not only that, you slept with my sister in exchange for drugs. You're disgusting. You're part of the reason my ass was dragged back here. And you act all innocent like I just waltz back here on my own accord planning on picking up where I left off. I came back to help my druggie sister get her life straight to help take care of her kid but yet here it is the only person whom I could ever trust here feeding her the drugs in exchange for sex." Jen said looking Billy straight in the eyes.

"Jen, it didn't last long and it wasn't in exchange for drugs" Billy answered

"Oh really Billy, what was it for then?" Jen asked

"I was mad and fed up that I hadn't heard from you. I was lonely and missing you. Your sister usually throws herself at Heco for that sort of shit, one night Heco wasn't around and she started her shit with me. I turned her down at first but then one night she showed up, I was drunk and feeling sorry for myself and I took her up on her offer. I thought it would make me feel better. Feel a connection to you and it didn't, it just pissed me off more"

"Did you give her drugs afterwards?" Jen asked

"What?" billy asked

"You heard me!" Jen stated crossing her arms

"Did you not just hear what I told you?" Billy stated folding his arms

"Answer my question." Jen said matter of factly

"Yes" Billy said. Jen stopped him before her could continue

"So you did exchange sex for money!"

"Jen, it wasn't like that." Billy said

"Then you were in a relationship with her?" Jen said, "And a perk of it was just drugs

"No" Billy stated getting annoyed

"You're hopeless, get your story straight" Jen spat and started to walk away

Billy grabbed Jen by the arm as she was walking away and pulled back.

"I'm not finished here, we're not going to be finished here until we sort this out" Billy stated

Jen grabbed her arm away from Billy and looked him straight in the eyes

"No Billy, the problem is that we are done. We're done here and everywhere else. Just say goodbye Billy"

Billy motioned to grab her again and Jen raised her hands

"Just please say goodbye" Jen choked back

"Jesus Jen!" Billy stated getting frustrated with himself for making her cry.

Jen started to walk away and Billy followed. He jogged up to her when she walked past the car and was walking up the street.

"Jen, get in the car, I'll take you back to the diner" Billy stated

Jen hesitated but got in the car. She was too far away to walk and Toby was at the diner and she needed to get back to him. Jen slouched in her seat and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Jen was falling asleep when gun shots woke her. They pulled up to the diner and people wearing masks were waving guns around in the diner.

"Oh shit! Toby!" Jen shouted and jumped out of the car. She could see Allison holding Toby in her arms and Joe standing next to them. One armed man was raiding the cash register and the other was holding a gun towards Joe, Allison, and Toby

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GUYS :) **

**HERE GOES NOTHING:**

Jen grabbed her small handgun out of her purse and started towards the diner but before she could get two steps forward Billy grabbed her by the arm.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Billy whispered in a growl under his teeth.

"I'm going to get my nephew and best friend out of this mess" Jen replied.

"Oh, no you're not. You're staying the fuck here" Billy yanked her back causing Jen to fumble and lose her balance.

Jen got her footing back, enraged that he laid his hands on her she raised her arm and without even thinking she pistol whipped Billy causing him to crash into the ground. Jen raced to the back of the diner and made her way in through the back door. The cooks were on the floor in kitchen. She slowly moved her way to the front. Both of the robbers had their backs towards Jen. One about 5 feet away fumbling with the cash register and the other about 10 feet away pointing his gun at Allison, Joe and Toby.

Jen was about to make her move on the guy near the cash register when Billy walked through the front door. The bell in the front sounded and the guy holding the gun towards Allison, Toby and Joe turned towards Billy. The robber and Billy held their guns up at eachother in a staredown.

"Put your fuckin gun down or I will blow your fuckin head off" Billy yelled

"Fuck you!" the robber yelled back

"You don't want to fuck with me boy" Billy yelled

"Holy Fuck dude. What the fuck are we going to do?" the robber at the cash started to panic

"What the fuck do you mean? We have 2 guns and he has one. We are going to walk the fuck out of here with the cash that's what we are going to do!" the man in the staredown with Billy stated matter of factly

"Are you fuckin stupid Jimmy? That's Billy fuckin Darley. Even if we get out of here we are good as dead" The man at the cash said

"That's right Billy. Nice to see they know who the fuck they are fucking with" Joe said smartly

Billy stood there with a smirk on his face. The fact that the man behind the cash was so spooked because of who he was gave him a sense of satisfaction. Meanwhile, Jen made a "pssssst" sound to Allison who was now holding Toby and motioned her hand for them to make their way to the kitchen. Luckily, the men were too involved with arguing to not noticed. Billy and Joe didn't even notice, they were so focused on the men with the guns.

Allison and Toby made it to the kitchen with Jen and quietly made their way through the backdoor. Once through the back door Jen ran towards her car and opened the door and put Toby in his seat.

"I need to get out of here. Do you need a ride?" Jen asked Allison looking behind her

"Allison shook her head no. "I have my car here" she said reaching in her pockets and grabbing her keys.

"Ok, go!" Jen stated and Allison ran over into her car and took off ask Jen did the same.

"Oh fuck what am I going to do? Oh fuck!" Jen said alloud to herself.

Jen had been driving for about fifteen minutes and thought she was fine and scott free but then she heard a rumble from behind her. The reed dusted came flying up infront of her almost cutting her off the road and the black mustang behind her. They were honking their horns but Jen didn't want to stop.

Her cell phone started ringing and it was Billy. She clicked on ignore and kept driving not knowing what was going to happen. About 2 minutes went by and she recieved a text.

-Pull over or we will make you

Jen ignored it once again. Surely they wouldn't try anything stupid with Toby in the car.

Next thing Jen knew the red duster slammed on their breaks. Luckily Jen had quick reflexes and slammed on her breaks and swerved to the side coming to a halt. Before she knew it she was being pulled out of her car by her hair from the drivers side window that was open.

She landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"Bodie take her car and bring the kid to her mom's house. She knows you and likes you." Billy said to Bodie

"Joe you take the duster back to the office" He said pointing to Joe. Joe nodded and made his way back to the red car.

"And you!" Billy yelled, "You are coming with me"

"Like fuck I am" Jen yelled back

"Listen Jen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, you are coming with me" BIlly said matter of factly

Jen stood up and tried to make her way back to her car but Billy was too fast. He grabbed her by her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Billy you are hurting me!" Jen stated trying to get out of his hold

"Oh please Jen, You fucking pistol whipped me, so I'm not concerned" Billy said coldly

Billy dragged Jen over towards his mustang and popped the trunk. He lifted Jen and placed her in the trunk with no grace. Jen landed in the trunk hard and hit her head. She was out like a light. And Billy had her.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**ANY REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS SHOOT THEM MY WAY ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jen woke up. She was laying on a couch in a living room. She lifted her body up trying to get a scope of where she actually was. She lifted her head and pain rushed up into the top of it. She winced and grabbed the back of her head. There was a shuffle from the other room and suddenly she was covered by a shadow.

"Here put this on the back of your head"

"What?" Jen asked not knowing what was going on

"I said put it on the back of your head"

A small bag of ice was handed to her and she grabbed it and placed it on the back of her head. She heard a large sigh and knew that it could only be one person ... Billy. Jen sat in silence not knowing what to say. She was so angry she was speachless and to be perfectly honest she was fed up and tired of arguing.

Jen heard another sigh knowing that he was having a similarily hard time trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"I didn't mean to drop you so hard in the trunk." he stated

"No Billy" Jen stated

"What?" Billy asked confused, "no what?"

"I'm not doing this with you again. I am so done Billy. So done." Jen said removing the ice pack from her head. "The fact that you thought that it was even acceptable to put me in the trunk ... you know what ... no ... just no."

Billy was looking at her like a confused dog.

"Jen you're not making any sense" He stated

"Because none of this makes any sense!" Jen stated annoyed. "You would never put your hands on me like that before. You used to kick the shit out of people for touching me like that or even thinking it and here I am, playing the part of some abused chick. No, Billy. That's not me"

"I know" Billy said softly

"No, you don't. You don't. And I'm done Billy. If you really cared for me you would just let me go." Jen stated

"I can't" Billy said. "I can't just let you walk out again."

"Last time was different"

"How? How was it different, huh?" Billy stated getting annoyed

"I didn't have a choice last time. But, this time I am choosing to leave."

"Why?" Billy asked

"You have to be kidding me Billy. You really want me to answer that? Have you forgotten what has been happening?"

"What? Cause I fucked you sister?"

"Wow, you are seriously that clueless"

Billy was staring at her like he wanted to kill her he was so annoyed and hurt. But Jen didn't care.

"You didn't just fuck her Billy. And you know that. You fucked her over and me while you were at it. This" she pointed around the abandonned house they were in, "is not me Billy. I am better than this" Jen stated softly

"Better than me?" Billy asked getting apprehensive and loud

Jen looked Billy in his eyes and said, "Yes, better than you"

Billy jumped from his chair and made his way over to Jen with blood in his eyes. He was making his way towards her

"Point proven" Jen stated

Billy stopped in his tracks and looked down at her with his hands on his hips about 2 feet away from the couch.

"You can't control yourself."

The sound of a car pulling up caused Billy to turn and look out the window. There was a knock on the door and Billy made his way to answer it.

"Where's Jen" a voice came from the doorway.

There was some shuffling and further talking but Jen couldn't make it out. A light was turned on and a familiar face walked through the living room doorway.

"Alek?"


	16. Chapter 16

HEY EVERYONE! JUST WANTED TO LET YAZ KNOW THAT MY SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS UP

IT'S CALLED "LEAVE IT BEHIND"

CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW WHY DON'T YA!


End file.
